Gas or liquefied-gas is used as fuel in a lighter, and various types of consummable lighters using liquefied-gas have been developed. Such gas lighters have gas-flow valves which regulate gas flow to a desirable level. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a metal valve nozzle which is a part of the gas-flow valve.
In conventional manufacturing methods of a gas-flow valve nozzle, finished products are made by using automatic lathes or equipments specifically for making the valve nozzle, which equipments form material to a shape of a valve nozzle using a bit which is employed to drill the valve nozzle to provide a gas-flow hole and a valve hole. In these manufacturing methods, the great cost of production creates an enormous economic burden. Because of wasted time and labour, the efficiency of production is low, and gas leaks frequently result due to poorly formed surfaces.